Time goes by
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl
Summary: Lauren and Joes wedding day! Set in the same universe as my other fic 'Feels like Yesterday' Contains Laurwalk, Jarren, Jomie, Jessa and Breredith. Hope you like it xxx


**Im so sorry I didn't update, I went away for a couple of weeks with no Internet and I couldn't write on any of my fics so I wrote a whole bunch of one-shots and fluff instead! Hope you like it and please please review! -IWannaBe**

"Lauren!"

"What?"

"Stop moving"

"Sorry Jaime, I'm just nervous that's all"

"Look I'm gonna go sort my dress while you calm down, I'll finish your hair in a minute"

Jaime had kind of become the starkid wedding hairdresser after she did such an amazing job on Meredith's. She'd done Julia's, and now Lauren had asked her. Her and Joey got married seven months ago, Julia and Darren tied the knot twelve months before that and now it was Lauren and Joe's turn.

"Lauren!" Julia shouted from the bedroom.

"Yeh?"

"My dress doesn't fit!"

"What! No! No, no, no! Jules it has to fit! Are you sure you have the right dress"

"Yes! It's the right dress! This makes no sense I've been on a diet since the Jaime's wedding!" Said Julia walking out into the hall clutching the offending dress.

Jamie walked over to Julia and whispered something in her ear that caused her cheeks to turn pink.

"Lauren just give us a few minutes, then I'll finish your hair... Mere why don't you start on make-up or something" Jaime smiled slightly

"Busy!- Errica no - can't Deeds do it?!- Carrie don't hit your sister!" Shouted Meredith from the spare room.

Almost three years after they got married Meredith and Brian had two year old twin daughters, Carrie and Errica.

"Lo where are the girls dresses!?"

"I've got them!" Said Denise

"LoLo go calm down in the living room for a minute and then I'll come start on makeup kay?" Said Tessa leading the way into the living room while Deinse went to help Mere with the twins.

"okay" said Lauren following Tessa into the living room.

"Jules go in there and take the damn test!" Jamie said thrusting the box into her friends hand.

"Jaime what if I am, I'm not going to steal Lo's lime light like that!"

"Just take it!"

"Fine!"

"Wow terrible two's much?" Laughed Denise as she stood watching Meredith try to pull a stuffed bear that the girls were fighting over away long enough to get them into their flower girl dresses.

"Not funny Denise! And could you be any less helpful!"

"Girls! Do you want to give auntie Denise the bear to look after while mommy makes you all pretty?"

"No!" Said Carrie while Errica said "Yes!" At the same time.

"Well you can't say I didn't try Mere" she smiled before leaving the room, only to be chased out by one of the tiny terrors, Errica who was still clutching the bear.

"Auntie Deeds"

"Hey Errica" she said picking the little girl up, and swinging her around. They were identical, they looked just like Meredith, only with Brian's eyes, Errica had a real

fondness for Denise and Jaime while Carrie got along better with Tessa, Lo and Jules, Errica was also the calmer of the two and was much more co-operative.

"Let's get you back to mommy so you can get ready for auntie Lo's wedding.

"How much longer?" Julia hissed pacing around the bathroom

"30 seconds" Jaime informed her

"What am I going to do about my dress?"

"I- I'm not sure... How small is it"

"Only a little bit, but I can't button it up and I can't do the zipper"

"Oh I can fix that!... Okay it's ready"

"You look I can't"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Everything's going to be great Lo!" Tessa tried to comfort her nervous friend

"I know- I'm just... Tessa what if he doesn't show?"

"He will! He loves you LoLo! He loves you so much"

"I know that, it's just so stressful all this wedding crap, dresses and shoes and cars I wish we'd just eloped or something"

"You don't really mean that! Look, I know it's stressful, I'm planing my own remember! But just think how beautiful the other weddings were, it's almost over and then you can just enjoy your day"

"Tessa, the maid of honours dress doesn't even fit"

"We'll fix it, it's fine just relax, I'm almost done with the makeup and then Jamie can finish your hair"

"Where's Deeds?"

"Her and Mere are sorting the kids out"

"Your lucky they're coming, you almost ended up as the flower girl"

"I'm sure Dare's not been so lucky?"

"Nope, he's going to be ring barer until someone has a boy"

"Well he has a shot at getting out of it by mine and Joes wedding"

"What do you mean?"

"Julia's dress doesn't fit, but she's been on a diet for months, she hasn't been eating normally either do the math"

"You think Jules is pregnant!"

"You don't, they got married over a year and a half ago!"

"I suppose..."

"Done!" Tessa exclaimed suddenly, stepping back to admire her work

"Great, now can you please please go get Jaime!"

"Just 'cos it's your wedding" Tessa said, before leaving the room and walking down the hall, she knocked on the bathroom door before slipping inside. "Is she?"

"How did you know?" Julia asked

"Your not exactly being subtle"

"I am!" She squealed

"Congratulations! Now Jaime LoLo needs you and I'll go help fix the dress"

"Sounds like a plan" Jaime laughed

"Oh my dead god guys, don't tell Lo, I don't want to steal her thunder like that"

"Jules she knows, she's not stupid!"

"And she doesn't mind?"

"She's happy for you!"

"Aww!"

"Okay, come on its her wedding and she's stressed out enough as it is"

"You two look perfect!" Meredith smiled as she finished doing up Carrie's dress "Now do you know what your doing?"

"Walk in front of auntie Lo and throw the flowers"

"Yeh! That's all you have to do and then you wait for mommy and sit down" Denice told the girls

"Yay!"

"Let's go show LoLo how pretty you two look!" Meredith smiled

"Hey Lo do the girls look okay?" She asked as her and Deeds led them through into the living room.

"They look gorgeous! And you two have hair and make up done?"

"Yeh"

" I'll look after the girls for a bit so you can go get your dresses on"

"Oh my gosh thanks Lo I'll be quick" Mere laughed running to grab her dress quickly followed by Denice.

Lauren had picked pink halter neck 50s style dresses that seemed to suit all of the adults perfectly and once Meredith and Denice were changed the room was left free for Tessa and Julia to fix her dress, they used the button holes on both sides and a some white ribbon to create a corset effect that disguised the fact that the dress was a little too small and then only Lo was left. Her hair was in an elegant curly up do with a sparkly white lily tucked into it, her dress was also a 50s style dress only in white silk, she felt like the full length ball gowns made her look even shorter than she already was. By the time everyone was dressed and downstairs the bridesmaids car was outside, Lauren's father was on his way in their car and she was totally freaking out. Deeds handed everyone their flowers, white and pink lilies, and little pink baskets of the petals for Carrie and Errica.

"See you at the church Lo, your dads just arrived so it's our time to leave" Jaime smiled hugging her tiny friend

"Everything will be great!" Tessa encouraged

"You look great LoLo" Meredith said, walking out of the doors with Carrie and Errica holding onto the base of her dress. Carrie let go and ran over to Lauren, hugging onto her legs for a minute before looking up at her

"You look SOOO pretty auntie Lo!" She giggled before running back to her mommy outside

"She sure does!" Denice smiled at the child before stepping outside. Julia walked up to Lauren and hugged her, both of them whispered in the others ear at the same time.

"Congratulations" Lauren said

"Good luck" Julia whispered, and before Lauren really knew what had happened they were gone and she was standing alone in the room with her father.

"Look at you, my little girl all grown up and getting married. You look beautiful love"

"Thank you daddy" she smiled hugging him, before she knew it she was stood outside he church, arm in arm with her father with the kids and Dare going through the doors, she saw him standing there and she couldn't believe it, he was really there, it was really happening, she was getting married to the most wonderful man she'd ever met. As she made her way down the isle, they only had eyes for each other, the rest of the world didn't matter any more, and when she reached the front he took her hand in his own almost instantaneously, he couldn't help it, she was stunning and he loved her and she was about to become his wife.

"Do you Lauren Lopez take Joseph Walker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." Without ever taking her eyes away from him she uttered two words

"I do"

The priest continued "And do you Joseph Walker, take Lauren Lopez, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part"

"I do" She could hardly hear what he was saying until she felt the cold metal on her finger and his lips crashing down against her own and then it was all over, just like that, she because Lauren Elizabeth Walker.


End file.
